1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for temporarily connecting a fastening strapxe2x80x94in particular a strap on a wheelchairxe2x80x94to an anchor point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various configurations of carriage or wagon body structures suitable for wheelchairs are known, in which the wheelchairxe2x80x94which is introduced by way of access ramps or railsxe2x80x94is secured with fastening or lashing straps to point anchorages or in hold rails. The fastening straps in that respect are provided adjacent the wheelchair with so-called retractors which are connected to the retaining bodies by way of comparatively long cable lines. It has been found that this entails the disadvantage that the cable lines connected to the excessively heavy retractors, due to being frequently turned, become undesirably twisted and become easily breakable.
FR-A-1161214 discloses a fixing pairing comprising a channel-like holding rail with laterally protruding channel edges and pairs of slots formed therein for a transverse plate which is displaceable thereon and whose side regions which are curved downwardly in cross-section embrace the channel edges in holding relationship with play. Held on the transverse plate is a longitudinal plate which is movable relative thereto and which is of U-shaped longitudinal section and which can engage with its free limbs into the pairs of slots. Passing through both plates is a substantially concentric pin which is embraced by a coil spring that bears against the longitudinal plate, while an eye is pivotably connected to the pin.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,637 lateral pin portions which arc disposed on a common axis, of an eye plate which is mounted rotatably by same engage on both sides in openings of a cap which is rotatably supported on a thrust body of a holding rail. The thrust body engages with plate-like shaped portions provided on both sides into the longitudinal groove in a holding rail, the shaped portions engaging in a retaining position under regions of the holding rail, which are of an undercut configuration.
Finally it is known per se from WO-A 9809588 for a coupling element for a fastening strap of a wheelchair to be associated with a tightening housing.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to improve the connection of a wheelchair to an anchor point or a holding rail; in particular the invention seeks to ensure non-twistability and long service lives.
In accordance with the invention, the pivot point for the fastening strap, which is above the connecting body that can be anchored in the holding rail and adjacent to the connecting body is arranged at a very short spacing relative to the holding rail; a ball joint which is arranged on the connecting body and which has the pivot point is connected on the one hand to the connecting body and on the other hand to the fastening strap. In addition the ball joint is to have a mounting ball portion which is towards the strap and which is rotatable in a mounting casing of the connecting body.
In accordance with a further preferred feature of the invention, the substantially cylindrical mounting casing of the ball joint, in which the mounting ball portion associated with the fastening strap is rotatably disposed projects up from the connecting body; the edge of the mounting casing which is arranged at the mounting ball portion and which surrounds the mouth opening of the mounting casing is also to be curved inwardly in cross-section in order to engage over the mounting ball portion in holding relationship.
In a device with a cable line extending between the fastening strap and the holding rail, in accordance with an embodiment of the invention formed on the mounting ball portion is a connecting sleeve for a short tensile cable portion which at the other end is connected to a tightening or tensioning housing or to a pivot member. This tensile cable portion which is preferably protected by a casing member terminates at the tightening housing in a sleeve-like shaped portion on a mounting plate and is connected with same by an axis pin to mounting bars of the tightening housing; the mounting plate and the mounting bars are advantageously rigidly connected by the axis pin.
To enhance the safeguard against twisting in addition the spacing between the axis pin and the mounting ball portion should correspond to approximately four times the spacing of the plane of rotation of the mounting ball portion from the underneath surface of the connected holding rail, which in turn approximately corresponds to four times the height of the connected holding rail which preferably measures about 10 mm. The spacings are therefore in the region of a few centimeters.
It has also proven to be advantageous for the unit consisting of the mounting ball portion and the connecting sleeve to be provided with a protective collar or muff which fits with a portion that enlarges towards the end of the edge of the mounting casing and covers overxe2x80x94in protecting relationship therewithxe2x80x94the casing mouth opening which accommodates the mounting ball portion.
The invention provides that at the end mounted movably on the connecting body which is connected to the mounting sleeve by a rivet pin is a locking pin which is connected to the mounting sleeve by a rivet pin is a locking pin which can be withdrawn from a retaining opening in the holding rail against a force-storage device. The locking pin is securely guided at a right angle to the holding rail in a nose portion formed on the connecting portion.
The following advantages in particular are enjoyed in comparison with known lashing systems for wheelchairs:
a pivot point at a lower level, combined with minimum lever forces which are applied to the floor anchorage;
uniform application of force to the connecting body by way of the mounting casing of the ball joint in different lashing positions for the wheelchair in the transportation means;
advantageous rotatability and pivotability by way of the ball joint, the short tensile cable portion is protected in the best possible fashion from loadings such as torsion and bending;
the mounting casing is accommodated in positively locking relationship in the connecting body; and
the ball joint is protected from fouling by the cuff or collar or a plastic cap.
The device according to the invention may also be used to advantage in connection with other loads requiring lashing.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention will be apparent from the description hereinafter of preferred embodiments and with reference to the drawings: